des201_2018_storyworld_silk_roadfandomcom-20200214-history
Creature Design - 1700896
Lisa Mendham - 1700896 Sharink Sharink are piranha-like fish that travel in swarms through the seas of Hong Kong, they are extremely aggressive and will attack anything moving on sight. They are somewhat uncommon but cause panic and chaos when they are found, with hunters both human and mystical creatures being sent to exterminate them immediately. Sharink are roughly half a metre in length and have large fins to increase their speed. Once the swarm finds a target they will hunt ceaselessly until they catch it or it leaves the water, although they will remain in the area of their target for several days if this is the case. Their teeth are extremely strong, capable of biting through the hulls of ships with ease and can chew through metals quickly. It was originally thought to hunt and harvest these teeth, however after the first batch was hunted, it was discovered that no one could figure out a way to extract the teeth from the dead fish and the death toll from one hunting trip had been too high for a crop that had no way to be harvested at that time. Trinon Trinon are gentle passive creatures that are used as livestock by the mythical races in the underwater city. They are much like smaller whales, although they are still big enough to capsize any boat except the pirates and hunting ships. Their meat is a popular delicacy among the humans of the upper city and as such they are being hunted into extinction. Due to this, they were included in the deal made by the mythical races with the pirates to protect their livestock in exchange for safe passage through untraveled sea routes. The mythical races use the Trinon to harvest the sea moss that grows on their backs. However Trinon need to travel vast distances and do not like to be caged in magic paddocks as other aquatic livestock are and as such are farmed by a group of nomadic mythicals that travel with the Trinon throughout the oceans of the world. Every third month they herd the Trinon back the Hong Kong to harvest the moss before releasing them again. Hydra A hydra is an aquatic creature that is quite common along the sea beds of the Holy City of Hong Kong and its surrounding territories. Because they are solely aquatic and never come to the surface they are more problem for the underwater mystical residents of the city rather than the humans above sea level. They are viewed in terms of vermin by said races since they breed quickly and will overrun an area if not cleared out. Although not outwardly hostile, Hydras are very territorial and will attack if their home is invaded. They are neither overly strong nor overly weak and are not difficult to defeat however the sheer number in which they will attack make them more dangerous. When establishing a new territory, a pack of Hydra will find an enclosed space along the see floor, usually an underwater cave or, if this is not available, they will construct themselves a home through digging connections of tunnels under the sand leading to a burrow of sorts. Once in their new home the Hydras will start to breed, forming large numbers in the space of a year since their lifespans tend towards 10 years and their infancy only lasts a few months. When their dwelling is considered full, all the younger Hydras that have not yet started breeding, will leave the colony to set up a new colony, restarting the cycle. They will not move far however, since it is said that new infestations keep ties to the pack they originated from. Scientists observing their behaviour have even witnessed packs visiting both old and new colonies much as humans would. It is this behaviour and need to stay close to their past homes that allow Hydras to overrun an area if left unchecked. Full grown, the average hydra female is roughly the same height as a human. From head to tail they average between 2-3 metres and their torsos have a width of 1 metre. Males are slightly smaller than females however the more prevalent way to differentiate between genders is the colours of the scales that cover their bodies; Males ranging between light blue and purple and the females, reds, pinks and oranges. Despite common belief the hydras have only three heads and have never been witnessed to grow one back, let alone two. They have serrated teeth, the upper set closing outside the mouth and the scales on their heads curl over their mouths like a beak with the scales on the back of the head being pointed and jagged like horns. Hydras walk on four feet and despite living underwater, cannot swim; they travel only on the sea floor.